Once Upon a time in Kansas
by Violinsaretheangelsofmusic
Summary: This is a Once Upon a Time style story of Oz, told from the point of view of the Gale, Diggs (the Wizard), Worley, and Gulch families. A series of "episodes" or short stories that are told as a OUAT in Oz series that is made of a combination of the Wizard of Oz books, 1939 movie,Return to Oz movie, and other novels.
1. Chapter 1 : Character list

This is an Oz based Once Upon a time Fanfiction.

Character List:

Miss Gulch-1939 film  
Jean "Nurse" wilson-Return to Oz. (I named her Jean after Jean Marsh. In my version, she is Dr. Worley's wife who kept her maiden name.)

Garnet- Aunt Em's sister who is mentioned in Return to Oz.

Dr. James Benjamin Worley-Return to Oz ( I named him that because his initials were J.B.)

Orderlies/Wheelers-haven't thought of names for them yet, but they will be related to Dr. Worley

Toto

Dorothy

Aunt Em

Uncle Henry

Roquat the Red

Oscar Diggs

Glinda

Kaliko

Wicked Witch of the West-I am naming her Schartzmugel

Wicked Witch of the East- I am naming her Gertrude

Wicked Witch of the South- I am naming her Hortensia.

Wicked Witch of the North- Mombi

Tin Soldier Captain Fyter

Tin Woodsman Nick Chopper

Queen Lurine

Ozma

Glinda

The Good Witch of the North who I am naming Violet.

Omby Amby

Princess Langwidere

King Evoldo

Lord Googly Goo

OUAT characters:

Dr. Whale, Rumplestiltskin, Captain Hook, and everyone else in storybrooke when I get there.

Other characters I've added from other Fantasy novels:

Dr. Seward-Dracula

Andrew Ketterly- Narnia

Aslan-Narnia

Digory Kirke- Narnia

Made up Characters for this story:

Elsie Diggs-Wizard of Oz's Daughter.

Jenny Diggs- Wizard's Wife

Tim- Son of King Pastoria

John Bartholemew Worley- Dr. Worley's brother

Jacob Worley- Dr. Worley's nephew.

Marigold Worley-Dr. Worley and Nurse Wilson's daughter.

Jeroboam Worley- Dr. Worley's father

Agatha Worley- Dr. Worley's mother

Elsie's grandparents in Kansas

Elvira Gulch- Almira's mother.

Beauford Gulch- Almira's father.


	2. Return From Oz Part 1

It was April 1899,

Almira Gulch had invited her best friend Jean, Jean's husband Dr. Joseph Worley, her brother in law James, and her sister in law Margaret to have tea with her at her house. Also at the party was a woman named Garnet Anderson, Amelia, the wife of the mayor of Ridgewood, and Danielle, who was the wife of the Mayor of Southgate.

All of them lived in Lee County, Kansas. Almira was the mayor of Black River Falls, which was in the Western part of the county. Dr. Worley's father, Jeroboam, was in the mayor of Brockway, which was in the Northern part of the county. Ridgewood was in the Eastern part of the county, and Southgate was in the Southern part.

Almira was the daughter of Beauford Gulch, who, when he was 25 years old, had discovered a diamond mine in the town of Black River Falls. He bought the mine and became a fabulously wealthy man.

Joseph and his wife Jean ran an insane asylum in the city of Brockway. She had kept her maiden name. Joseph and Jean owned the Lower Falls Sanitorium and employed Joseph's two youngest twin brothers Josiah and Jeremiah, their daughter Marigold as a nurse, and three other nurses whose names were Florence, Fantine, and Marianna.

Garnet's sister Emily lived in the town of Black River Falls with her husband Henry Gale and their niece Dorothy.

Garnet, Almira, Jean, Amelia, Margaret, and Danielle were seated around a table in Almira's prized garden sipping tea. All of their husbands were out hunting

"Ladies, I have good news!" Jean said with a smile on her face.

"What is it?" Danielle and Amelia asked.

"Well, as you know, J.B and I have been planning to teach other psychiatrists his new treatment that literally erases memories"

"Erases memories?! Jean you aren't serious.." Amelia gasped.

"Oh but only magical ones that pose major problems in a person's daily life or harm others. Our first student is arriving tomorrow."

"Jean, it has been 31 years since the invasion and I highly doubt that they are coming back."

Behind Almira, Jean could see Garnet's niece Dorothy running down the street. The rose bush began to shake and tremble, and Jean could see Dorothy's dog Toto digging around in the dirt. Jean quietly stood up, hoping that she could scare the little animal away before Almira caught sight of it.

But, Toto barked. Almira turned crimson, jumped out of her chair, and roared, "OOOOOHHHHH YOU MONSTER!" She grabbed her shovel, which she had apparently hidden in the shrub next to the garden table, and swung it high into the air.

"Almira, please!" Jean gasped as she tried to tear the shovel out of her friend's grasp.

Dorothy quickly scooped her dog off the ground and ran away. "STAY OUT OF MY GARDEN YOU LITTLE VIPER!" Almira hollered.

"You really could have hurt the little girl." Jean said.

"What do you care? It's not like your exactly friends with Henry and Emily either." Almira spat.

"Well, the girl can't help who she was adopted by."

Garnet interjected, "Don't blame me. My husband and I tried to adopt her when she was born. But, being as her father was Henry's brother's grandson, and I am not a blood relative, by law, she had to go to them."

"I hate to think of that girl being raised with...her morals." Almira sneered.

Suddenly, a deafening crack echoed through the air accompanied by a blinding green flash of light. Jean could feel a very odd static electrical charge through the air. But as soon as the event happened, everything, except the electrical charge disappeared.

"What on earth was that?!" Danielle asked.

"Odd weather phenomena I presume." Jean lied. She had a dreadful suspicion what the electrical charge really was, but she dared not say it for risk of frightening the others.

"Are you so sure about that Jean? Last time we had something like that happen here was thirty one years ago.I remember that evening well. It was the happiest,saddest, and most terrifying evening of my entire life!" Almira stammered with audible fear in her voice.

Suddenly the tone of fear was lightened up by the sound of male voices cheering happily in the forest, which was a welcome diversion from what had just happened.

All of their husbands came walking out of the forest. J.B. was carrying a deer draped across his shoulders. "Hey! come look what J.B. caught!" James Worley yelled.

The ladies ran out to the little hunting party. "J.B. you never miss a shot. You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" Jean said to her husband. He blew off the barrel of his rifle, puffed out his chest, and said, "I know!" He continued, "How do you like the idea of me mounting the head of this beast on the wall of the waiting room of the hospital?"

"Well, I'm not too sure about that now." Jean said, not too keen on the idea of having a stag's head mounted in her house.

"Dr. Worley, Dr. Worley!" One of Almira's servants yelled, running towards them. "Yes?" the doctor asked.

"Your daughter Marigold is on the phone. She sounds very distraught." the servant said.

Dr. Worley and his wife glanced at each other nervously before running inside the house. Dr. Worley picked up the phone. His wife and the other women stood around him listening intently.

"Yes?" he asked. He jerked the receiver away, and the others could hear the voice of a young woman screaming on the other end of the line.

"Marigold darling, please try to calm down and talk normally. I can't understand what you are saying." he said, now visibly worried.

A look of terror spread across his faced and he looked his wife right in the eyes. He spoke into the phone again." Honey, just keep her at the hospital, and above all, don't let her out for any reason at all! Your mother and I will leave right now and we will be there as soon as we can! Be nice to her, but keep her...keep her...contained!"

The doctor slammed the receiver back in the cradle. The silence that filled the room was deafening. J.B. took a deep breath and said, "Oz! A child from Oz has been sent to my hospital! By one of the Evil Ones."

The women all gasped in unison. "Oh poor Marigold!" Garnet sighed.

"I will let you all know what happens, but Jean and I have to go investigate why she is here."

The two of them got into their carriage and rode off towards Brockway.

Back at the hospital, ten year old Jacob Worley and his cousin ten year old Olivia were being cared for by their oldest cousin, 30 year old Marigold Worley. Marigold was J.B. and Jean's daughter, and Olivia was adopted by the two when she was a baby. Her parents had died of turberculosis. Jacob, Marigold, and all of the men in the Worley family had red hair, but olivia had platinum blonde hair.

Jacob loved spending his days off from school at Lower Falls. He was never allowed to go inside the hospital, which his aunt and uncle's house was attached to, but neither was Olivia, who lived with them. Only patients, their families, and hospital staff were allowed to go in there. Marigold was not allowed to go in there until she was eighteen and decided to become a nurse herself. There were two rooms, however, which Marigold still could not enter on her own will. One was the cellar, which only her parents were allowed to go in, and the other was Jacob and Olivia's "lair", which was a sort of attic in the highest room in the tallest tower of the house.

Of course, the two did let adults enter when they asked nicely. Inside the lair was a massive ornate wardrobe, a table with papers strewn all over it, and in the center of the room sat a huge telescope, which pointed out a massive window. Books about fairytales and magic were strictly , make no mistake. These two children had as large, if not larger, of an imagination as any other child. A bookshelf was filled with books about planets, stars, dinosaurs, rocks, art, and biographies of famous inventors. Jacob had even won the school inventors fair and had advanced all the way to the National Inventors Fair every year since he was in first grade. He was only beaten out in 1898 by another third grade boy from Hill Valley, California named Emmett Brown who had come up with the idea of placing a flux capacitor on the back of a horseless carriage and traveled a full thirty minutes into the future. His uncle shared his passion for inventions and the two would work on projects together.

On this day, Olivia and Jacob were in the Lair trying out Jacob's new solar telescope. Suddenly, a blinding light blazed fourth from the wardrobe, nearly blinding them. A blast resounded throughout the house with such a force that the house shook so badly that Jacob and Olivia were knocked to the floor and nearly all their books fell off the shelves.

As quickly as it happened, it was over. Bewildered, Jacob and Olivia stood up and looked around. Then, they heard a terrifying sound. The sound of someone in the wardrobe, crying. The crying became louder and louder. Finally, Jacob walked up to the wardrobe and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Who's there?" The voice whimpered. Jacob could tell by the pitch that there was a girl in the wardrobe, which was very strange because he had just opened it moments before and no one was in there.

"Jacob and Olivia." Jacob said.

He decided to have pity on the poor person and unlocked the wardrobe. Much to his surprise, a beautiful little girl with long black hair was seated among the books and papers that had been knocked down during the blast. She was wearing a fancy green, white and gold dress, and no shoes. Her face was red, from crying and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked.

"N-No. The Wicked Witch sent me!" she whimpered.

Jacob's eyes grew wide with amazement. "Witch?!" he gasped.

The girl cried even harder. "She said that she was going to send me somewhere really awful where my father would never find me!"

"Where did you come from?" Olivia asked.

"Oz. Where am I?" the girl said.

"Brockway, Kansas!" Jacob replied.

"Kansas! I'm in Kansas?" The girl shouted, seeming to cheer up just a little.

"Yes, but we don't have any witches here."

"Do you know where the town of Black River Falls is? My grandma and grandpa live there!"

"Black river falls? That's just the next town over, about half an hour from here!" Jacob gasped in delight.

"My name's Jacob, and this is my cousin Olivia. What's your name?" Jacob asked curiously.

"My name is Elsie Diggs, and my father is the ruler of Oz. They call him the Wizard of Oz!" the little girl said.

Just then, Elsie heard some more footsteps coming up a set of stairs. A door opened and a beautiful young woman with wavy red hair walked inside. "Oh, Elsie! This is my cousin Marigold!" Jacob said as he pointed to the young woman. Her mouth fell open, and her face grew white as snow upon sight of Elsie. "She is from Oz, and she came here in the blast!"

"The Wicked Witch of the East sent me here!"

The young woman seemed to turn faint with shock. Then, she turned and ran down the stairs.

"GET ME MY MOTHER!" Elsie hearde a woman's voice scream.


End file.
